Love Drunk
by Multi-Horizon
Summary: Several members of the Konoha elite seem to be acting rather strange indeed. What happens when a very powerful jutsu takes hold that jumps back and forth from host to host through direct touch. Wwait- Why is Sasuke suddenly acting like we're friends? S-Sasuke d-did you just-kiss me? AUish. Non-Massacre. [a play on love potions]
1. One

_Several members of the Konoha elite seem to be acting rather strange indeed. What happens when a very powerful jutsu takes hold that jumps back and forth from host to host through direct touch. Wwait- Why is Sasuke suddenly acting like we're friends? S-Sasuke d-did you just-kiss me? AUish. Non-Massacre._

_A play on Love potion plots._

[~]

**Chapter 1: **

**Inspiration: **_Love like woe- The Ready Set_

_"I kinda feel like it don't make sense; Feel like it don't make sense. I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable, but I'm finding out loves unreliable"_

**Pairing: **_There are just so many. But I do have an end game pairing in the works. One of the main pairs will recognize that it takes more than a love potion to rid the feelings. For now, we'll go with the specific pairings in the specific chapter; This chapter might be considered NaruSaku or SasuSaku. depending upon whether you're a hard proof fangirl or a I SHIP EVERYTHING fangirl~ : ]_

**Notes: **_This fic is just. Ah geez. All I can say for now is review and let me know your thoughts. Love you guys. Also, first person chapters that will alter back and forth between the shinobi. So some chapters will focus on Sakura's view, others Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and so on. I will try to stick to those few however. Don't think I'll be randomly writing a Shikamaru pov, though that would be interesting. Doubt it'll happen._

**Theme: **_Romance/Craziness/Drama_

**Rating: **_T for now. _

**Warning: **_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or world that Naruto takes place in. Anything you might think belongs to be, doesn't. I mean, really, do I seem like Kishi?_

* * *

[It's like a hurricane; Speed train; She's a _moving_ car;]

* * *

[pov:_Sakura_]

First of all, under no circumstances, will I _ever _consider that _thing _to be appealing in absolutely _any _way.

"You," I pause for dramatic effect, "are a moron."

A heat crosses my face at just the thought of what he had suggested.

I mean really, is he that big of a complete and utter freaking moron? I reach an arm out to whack against his head. I take pride in the fact that I pull my hand away and it's throbbing rather annoyingly.

The blond before me hunkers down and groans, his arms coming up to cover his head in a futile effort. "Sakkkkk~ura-chan." Crouching Naruto cradles the new bump on his skull with a whine.

Like a scalded little puppy.

_Nu-uh_, not gonna work on me today.

I shake my head at him unsympathetically. "Naruto, you're a freaking idiot if you think I'm going to wear that thing." I point a stern finger at his side.

Now lying in a small bundle, long forgotten on the ground, the outrageously offending material sparkles against the sunlight. Rhinestones, sequins, very tiny, stretchy -and skin tight no doubt- and most unforgivably, bright magenta pink. The little number that Naruto had asked oh-so casually if I would wear for him on a date- that I hadn't even agreed to, mind you- with him tonight.

As if I would wear that anywhere. In _general_. The date topic set aside.

After a moment of pouting, he stands and his hands slip away from his head. He looks completely normal again, as if I hadn't just popped him on the head for his stupidity. He gives me a very Naruto-esque grin. "Does that mean you'll go on a date with me?" He beams. His next words seem like an after thought, "You can wear whatever you want, Sakura-chan. I'm sure you'll be pretty."

_This guy..._

I close my eyes and attempt to regulate my breathing. Opening them slowly I give him a look that could quite possibly wilt a flower.

He wisely takes a weary step away from me.

"Naruto, really. Do you have any idea-" My voice is rapidly growing louder with each word, "How freaking crazy I would have to be to go on a date with _you_!?" I attempt to punch him again, but he flashes out of my reach in a blur, disappearing entirely.

I scramble in an attempt to spot him again. Somewhere I hear his sheepish laugh and quickly crane my neck to see that he is sitting a fence post just behind me and off to my right.

I release a throaty growl. "You're insane!" I bark at him and he starts rubbing his head in that terribly cute way. His eyes were creased closed to complete the look. Perfect, foolish innocence.

Really, this guy is absolutely crazy. My stupid teammate. Why can't he be normal for once?

Of _all _the people I could have been stuck with.

I screech his name, preparing to launch forward and bash him good, but he is suddenly gone again, with a lingering, "Sorry, Sakura-chan", left on the wind in his absence. His precious date outfit that he had 'handpicked' for me, left discarded on the ground.

After a look in all directions, it's very clear that he will not be around here anymore, at least not now. He's nowhere to be found.

Naruto has another thing coming if he thinks I am going to let this go so easily. What does he take me for, a cheap hooker?

I attempt to push on with my day and stack all thoughts of Naruto mercilessly into the darkness at the back of my mind. Where I keep all of my low priority, mildly worrisome topics.

What the hell was I doing before that crazy boy interrupted me?

_Ah_. _Tsunade_.

I sigh and roll my shoulders in their joints stiffly. It seems that I am not going to be able to relax today.

I remember how I was woken up so abruptly this morning by a carrier with a message from Tsunade. _My office as soon as possible, _was all she wrote.

No rest for me it seems. I straighten the hem of my shirt and march forward again. It is way too early in the morning for me to have my temper misbehaving.

Even though I vow not to think about it, I can't forget that crazy Naruto wants a date with me.

_Again_.

Really, that boy's dedication to his goal is certainly something exceptional. I'm torn between being exasperated by him and envious of his determination.

At this moment, I am more than a little put off by the thought that he won't give up. Of course, I understand that Naruto loves me- always has loved me- and sometimes I'm very grateful for his devotion, but days like this one, it seems to be more of a nuisance than anything.

He corners me, asking me for dates.

He buys me flowers.

He tells me all the time that I'm beautiful and invites me for ramen.

All of these are things that I accept about Naruto's feelings.

Honestly, I have told him more than a few times that I don't return his feelings. Usually he just diverts the topic.

I know he can tell that I don't feel that way for him.

Though he may have everyone else convinced, I know that Naruto isn't as stupid as he seems. There is a real maturity and simple, natural comprehension underneath his silly personality. He seems to innately be able to read others, but he doesn't allow what he sees in them to alter the way he feels.

It's extremely admirable and very, very stupid.

But then again, that's my Naruto. Stupid, crazy Naruto.

I try to push all the thoughts away once again and make my way towards the Hokage tower. It's gleaming in the distance in the mid-afternoon light. From somewhere behind me, I hear a familiar voice.

Pausing I turn around, somehow weary of Naruto appearing again after I had just threatened him- really that boy just didn't give up- but I'm pleasantly surprised.

It's not Naruto I gaze at, but my other teammate.

I drink in the absolutely dead-panned, general indifference of Uchiha Sasuke as he makes his way towards me. I would almost say he wasn't happy to see me, but he had chosen to call out for me when he could have simply walked quietly along behind.

It was a small, but important clue.

Though, I didn't really need any clues to read into Sasuke. He's not exactly an open book; he's far too complex and dreary to be an open book, but he has become far less murky in all the years we've been teammates.

Where others might see him frowning, I just see him stewing, or overthinking things.

Ino might think Sasuke is mean or shrewd, but I know he's just picky and has a hard time explaining himself.

He's actually almost as helplessly misunderstood as Naruto, but Sasuke is…well, Sasuke. And Naruto is Naruto.

As easy as they are to compare it's also like comparing a squeaking rubber ducky toy, to a full on plastic sword. Childlike comfort verses cool.

Depends on what you like, I guess.

Personally I don't like either of them that way.

I admire them for their strength, their daring and their charms- which each of them has their own very distinct charm- but I can't bring myself to say I love either of them in a more than friendly way.

I wait for Sasuke to catch up with me and grin. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

He looks me straight in my eyes but doesn't speak a word. The eye contact is supposed to be his lazy, anti-social form of conversation. Honestly though, it gets so old.

I shook my head at him haplessly. "Shishou sent for me."

He met up beside me and we began walking along side each other. He didn't turn his head to look at me but his voice was smooth and low, "Yeah, me too."

I sigh, "That must mean she called Naruto too. It's probably about the mission report."

At my side, Sasuke seemed to shudder at the prospect of being confronted about such a thing. "Don't remind me."

I sigh a second time. "That baka." I reach a hand to pass through my hair.

Naruto really did have some nerve. "He asked me on a date this morning."

Sasuke's expression didn't alter in any way, but his voice seemed faintly amused when he glanced at me. "Again?"

I shrug. "He'll never give up—But seriously, after what happened on our last mission, he has balls to even look at me and consider asking me on a date."

"That loser really is helpless."

[pov:_Sasuke_]

At first I figure, _it can't really hurt at this point._

Of course around these total morons that statement really should be banned.

It's not just going to hurt; it's apparently going to fucking _ruin _everything. Naruto's motor mouth is running at one hundred words a minute and Sakura keeps mouthing his name every five seconds in an attempt- a futile one- to get him to shut up.

I lower my head so that my hair flops down in front of much of my face. It may not be very dignified, but damn does it feel better than exposing my absolute humility to the world.

Well, not the world exactly, but at least to all of the fucking Jonin in the room. _Why _are there so fucking many people in this room right now anyways?

There is a minor tremor that shakes over my shoulders as I struggle to control my rising temper.

I can practically feel my brothers amused gaze prodding me in the back and the rest of the eyes in the room were positively filled with mirth. Some of them even had the nerve to laugh out right.

_Speaking of morons_, I can vaguely hear Lee as he makes a very pointed jab about me to someone nearby, and immediately he follows it up with a flattery of some kind about Sakura. The whole string of words, from front til end, makes my skin crawl. I fight not to turn around and scowl at him.

It proves to be a very difficult battle indeed.

Naruto's loud explanation from my side is nearly the last straw of my patience. I don't know how I came to stand in the middle of these two absolutely thick skulled partners of mine.

Being in the middle meant that most of the responsibilities came to fall on me. I naturally assume the leader role, I guess.

"Are you telling me right now," Tsunade gives us all a very stern glare. Out of all the people in the room- _really_, why did there have to be so many people in here today?- her expression is the only serious one other than my own. Her golden eyes flicker darkly across the three of us, "that it was an _accident_?" A high level of skepticism makes her tone of voice a stage higher.

I wish I could just say, _'Naruto, shut the hell up. You're making this worse, dobe.'_

Would he actually have the grace to shut up if I did say that?

Rather than speaking my mind, I just stand quietly. My head is still angled a large degree towards the ground.

Without shifting my head at all, I angle my eyes towards Sakura as she stands on my left.

Her pink hair is mostly masking her expression from my view, all except the peak of her nose and I could make out her lips as well. I see her teeth reveal themselves as she chews the skin there.

She is unnaturally stiff and her chest is moving a little too harshly. Apparently breathing is difficult for her at the moment.

Naruto speaks up again and several people laugh out loud. "Of course it was an accident, baa-chan." The blond doesn't say anything for a moment before he openly blanches, his eyes growing wide. His hands spring into the air in an animated motion. "You seriously think we did this on purpose?" He seems downright offended that she would suspect him at all. I'm just annoyed that he said _'__we__' _and not _'I__'_.

I want to roll my eyes at him. There is a minor gasp from Sakura and my side and I glance at her to see her hand is pressed to her chest. She's worrying about something. Either that or she's embarrassed.

Tsunade is positively relentless. "How _else _would you explain how all the underwear disappeared, you brat?" She snaps. Her hand lifts and instantly smacks back down on her desk. A few papers scatter, she nearly knocks over her bottle of sake and there is a suspicious creaking sound that comes from the old legs of her table.

Beside me, Sakura also jumps at the sound.

Naruto somehow has the gall to look astounded. "_Underwear__!?_" He holds both of his hands out in front of him and waves them around crouching and shaking his head. There is a picturesque innocence contorting his face into surprise. "Underwe- _Baa-chan_, are you suggesting you really think that I _stole _them?" He laughs a little too outrageously.

Several other people laugh with him, or at him, I am not certain.

I am only irritated and in a slight state of disbelief.

"I mean, yeah maybe I was in the room-" Naruto's words come out a little quietly, and Tsunade's frown grows like a weed across her brow. She interrupts him with a very stout reprimand.

"You were more than just in the room, Naruto. You were caught, _red handed _sneaking into her room." She shook her head, "This was an important mission and you were caught stealing peeks at our client's wife. Naruto that in itself is unforgivable, but you actually had the nerve to steal some of her underwear. You will never be able to work off the community service you get for this."

The whole time these accusations- all of them I suspect are true- are being thrown at him, Naruto is still merely laughing nervously. I notice that he is suddenly taking very miniscule steps backwards, as if he could sneak away centimeter by centimeter. "Baa-chan. What do you take me for? Some kind of _pervert_?"

"Like teacher like student. In your case, _both _of your sensei', Naruto." She chimes in response, her eyes still ablaze with ire.

Naruto is an utterly lost cause. He continues making suspiciously skittish sounds.

When the Hokage then turns that withering gaze on me and I stiffen noticeably. I lift my chin at once and prepare myself. Her glare is unforgiving and her temper is very well known. It's rather like staring into the eyes of a murderous beast. "And you, Uchiha-brat. You were the mission captain. It was your responsibility to keep up with all of your team members. You should have been watching your stupid teammate." She spits the words and jerks up her bottle of sake.

I watch, grateful for the distraction on her part and think of what to say.

She's entirely correct on the one hand.

On the other hand, how can I be so _unlucky _to be put on the same team as this blockhead on my right? I mean really, how was I supposed to know he would have the nerve to not only peep at our client, but also to steal her fucking panties?

Tsunade bangs the bottle back down onto the table and sneers at me. Her eyes aren't glazed over so I am not certain that she has drank much today. But it will only get worse if she does indeed become drunk before we leave.

I risk a peek at Naruto who still looks uneasy. I will absolutely murder him when we get out of this office. If Sakura doesn't get to him first.

A quick glance back to my front and I lower my head respectfully. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I apologize." I would not consider it groveling but I'm sure my brother would tell the tale that way later as a drinking story. One that would forever haunt me. Itachi would tell the story of the time, _'Naruto stole some ladies panties and Sasuke was _**begging** _Tsunade not to punish him."_

I frown and shoot Naruto a '_You're going to die_' glare.

He shivers very visibly.

At my other side, I hear Sakura speak up for the second time since we first arrived. The first time she had defended Naruto.

This time, it seems she is aiming to defend me. "Sasuke was busy with his role as captain, I have no excuse. I'm sorry, Shishou, I should have stopped Naruto as well." It is somehow very typical of Sakura to deflect any negativity away from me or Naruto during these types of events. I'm not surprised in the least. My eyes fasten on her figure as I consider how undying her loyalties towards her teammates are for the moments she has drawn away my scrutiny. Before I look away I decide that I will find some way to thank her for those her unswerving fortification of our team.

For a moment Tsunade pauses before her voice returns again. It is only slightly less stern. The Sanin has a clear favoritism towards our blossom teammate. "Damn right you should have, you brat. I thought you would know better. That kid is always up to no good. You'd think you kids were used to looking after that baka. This will _not_ happen again."

Sakura frowns and drops her head as if she's disappointed in herself. "Yes, Shishou."

I note that for all her protection of him earlier, she still shoots a very frightening death glare at Naruto from beneath her flower blossom pink bangs. Naruto whimpers at my side, but it isn't enough to lighten my mood unfortunately.

"Team 7, you're all absolutely hopeless." Tsunade decidedly pronounces over another swig of her sake.

At this point, I pretty much agree with the old hag.

We are hopeless.

The dobe is fucking hopeless.

Sakura is fucking hopeless.

Being at their side makes me absolutely hopeless too.

"Get out of my sight." She gurgles the words out.

We turn to leave and I am extra careful not to look at any of the many jonin around the room. I expect they are all there for similar reasons. Or maybe because Tsunade is just feeling merciless at the moment. I am uncertain.

"And Naruto," The cold voice of our Hokage is clipped and we all turn around again even though she only addressed one of us. "Don't be late tomorrow- For your community service that is." She gives him a mean grin.

The blond idiot gives her a really, truly frightened and reluctant face before the three of us turn to leave again. I make no effort to meet the gaze of my brother who is standing suspiciously close to me when I turn around.

I would no doubt have to hear all about his opinion on this matter sooner rather than later.

For now my hopeless team and I exit quietly with great shame.

Once through the door, there is a smoldering silence as we head through the halls. It's hot and heavy, like it's going to melt away my skin.

An annoyance clouds my eyes as we walk, Naruto in the front and Sakura just behind him. As usual I naturally drift along after them.

Even from my distance I can see that Sakura's shoulders are very tense. The straight backed, soldier like march she has taken up is strange. There is a very irritatingly specific way that Sakura walks. Hands generally clasped behind her, leaned to one side, a very casual, effortless way to walk and not to mention she is always beside _Naruto_. Never behind him. It is a very normal process, which I have observed enough times in our years as partners and have entirely memorized.

This is very not normal.

My eyes lock onto them suspiciously. I know this team like the back of my hand.

As we leave the building the moment our feet hit the dirt it's like watching a scene that I'd already watched many times before. A genuine deja vu moment.

Sakura turns on Naruto in an instant. Her bright green eyes are lit up like they're on fire, her arms both come up above her and she releases a great battle cry.

I merely side step as the blond idiot screeches and attempts to grab onto my arm to hide behind me. I have no mercy. "You're lucky I'm not the one pummeling you, you moron." I snap, my eyes growing icy cold.

Today this dobe is not like a brother to me.

Today he is like my worst nightmare.

I remain standoffish- though I secretly enjoy the sight far too much- as Sakura begins to _whap _him over the head repeatedly. He is groaning and calling her name in a frightful manner. "Sa-Sak-Sakura-chan. S-stop it!" He is ducking down now, in a ball with his hands over his head as she punches him again and again.

In all reality, she's going very easy on him.

He and I, and everyone in the village for that matter, know what she's like when she unleashes her full strength. Considering she's a girl who is known to demolish mountains, with enough strength to uproot trees and pulverize rocks, she is really just poking him in comparison to that.

Some might find it odd that I stay nearby with my hands in my pockets and a bored expression on my face as if I'm impatient to leave, yet I make no move to do so. Though I do believe that most of the other ninja teams have given up trying to understand Team 7 and our antics.

Even I do not understand why we are the way we are.

I produce a sigh as the sun begins to fall down low into the sky, the color dipping down into to an angry shade of orange. "Sakura," I call her name in a customary bland tone and she pauses in knocking him senseless to gaze up at me a question mark on her face. In one fist she still has a ball of Naruto's vest, and the other hand is still poised in the air, ready to resume striking. "It's late."

I am not certain why I tell them this rather than just leaving. Had I chosen to leave, they would have ceased as well and simply followed me. Speaking was not entirely necessary.

Sometimes my actions and my thoughts do not mesh well at all.

She seems to weigh her options and my words carefully before she lowers her fist.

Naruto produces a very relieved sigh but it's a bit preemptive and the offensive sound makes Sakura rear a very nasty glare at him.

It's not really all that strange that I wait for them to finish this time as well.

"Naruto, you absolute baka!" Some of her pink hair falls into her eyes, though she does not attempt to hit him again. "I can't believe you stole that woman's underwear!" She spits out the words with such a loud, angry voice that I am almost sure she's about to start punching him again.

"I'm sorry, okay!" He moans the words and switches his hands from defensive position, to downright surrender. She glares at his offending appendages like she wants to break all of his fingers.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Naruto! You endangered our mission because you're a pervert! And not only that, you made me and Sasuke look bad." Sakura really does have a legendary temper.

Once it might have annoyed me. Now it's just a sturdy personality trait that I can count on. I like having things that I can count on. Considering my body and my thoughts are so unpredictable these days.

Naruto gives her a very regretful frown. "I didn't mean it!"

I watch the exchange for a moment more disinterestedly. Just as I decide I will leave regardless of whether they come with me or not, Sakura's hand relaxes on his green vest. The material slips out from her fingers and she gives him one last evil glare before she straightens.

And then Sakura is standing and walking towards me in an instant. The blockhead remains on the ground, obviously surprised she didn't pound his face in. I can't really blame him this time, but I still think she let him off easy.

Community service is going to be horrible for him, but I am sure it will never be horrible enough for the situation he put us in.

I see her slender frame merge beside me and I do not look over at her, but I can sense that she is looking at me.

Sakura these days is more mysterious than usual. It's worrisome, but only slightly. I try very hard not to let things of that nature bother me.

Naruto is still gazing unseeingly into the distance with a rather frightened expression on his face.

I shake my head at how ridiculous this kid is. "Dobe." I call him an idiot and he generally answers to it, as if it's just his actual name. His blue eyes spark to life again and he turns his newly acquired focus on me.

At my side Sakura has resumed her very casual, very welcomed pose. A very girly, relaxed stance and I avoid looking at her as I turn around and start walking.

I can practically feel her twitch to follow me. "Sasuke-kun!" She calls my name more out of habit than a plea for me to wait for her and she's near my side in an instant. Her arm would have bumped against mine if I didn't pull my elbow out of the way.

For a second I consider berating her for not paying attention, but I realize it's because she's turned almost entirely around, walking backwards. All of her attention appears to be directed at Naruto.

The blond is looking guilty and has just begun to stand up. He groans and stretches his back. Almost as if Sakura had popped it out of alignment with one of her punches.

"Naruto," She calls his name in a normal, sweet Sakura way, and suddenly it's as if Naruto was never harmed at her hands in any way.

Though I'm only gazing over my shoulder with a bland expression, I can see the smile light his face, and he shoves his fists in his pockets before running up to meet us.

He naturally falls into place at Sakura's side and I shake my head at how predictable he is.

After all these years, Naruto is still in love with our female comrade and it is painfully obvious.

I listen to them exchange goofy banter as we walk. I never have much to say, no matter the topic.

I just like to listen to them. They're morons, both of them, but somehow it's more tolerable when they're stupid than when mostly anyone else is.

"-iously, I was so embarrassed I thought my face would melt off." Sakura's voice is a drone of sound and she is clutching her cheeks between her palms in a dramatic way.

Naruto is laughing and scrubbing the back of his head. "I'm really not a pervert Sakura-chan. You're the only one I'm after, don't you know that?"

He receives a blow on his head from her fist and a much practiced glare. "You're a baka and a pervert." She snaps, but I know her heart isn't behind it.

"Sak_uuuu~_ra-chan." He whines.

I choose to look away from them and instead gaze at the oncoming scenery.

_Morons_, the both of them.

"You're both annoying." I chime in and they follow up with usual, almost rehearsed acts.

Sakura looks like I've just told her I never wanted to see her again; complete with open mouth gasp and clutching a hand to the heart. A soft coo of my name.

Naruto attempts to climb over her so that he can pummel me, but it's just bravado and rivalry at its best. The way that idiot shouts at me and calls me names is generally something I accept as part of the glue that holds this team together. Even Sakura's soothing hand on Naruto's shoulder and her hurt, sidelong glance. I expect it all, and toss an unseen smirk at the ground.

* * *

Somehow this morning is terribly average.

The fact that I look up and see Sakura running up to meet me doesn't surprise me. A generally pleasant expression covers her face and I meet her green eyes. "Yo." I greet her first.

She is immune to the often bored, annoyed, bland and hostile tones that my words seem to come out in. As a result she acts as if I've just told her a full sentence of greeting in that one word. "Oh, good morning Sasuke-kun. How did you sleep?"

I walk forward and she pauses until we are side by side before joining me. I don't know whether I care or not that her normal Haruno red is being covered up by a green jonin vest today. Normally she would only wear it on missions and while in town she wears something she's more accustomed to.

I suppose it's fine either way. I can't say she doesn't look good in green.

She is completely undeterred by the fact that I answer her question with, "Hn."

A smile and a nod are my only response from her. "Naruto is already doing community service, I guess." Thoughtful words, as if she isn't telling me directly just simply mulling the prospect aloud. "Shishou will never let him off."

She's right, though.

That old hag is really pissed this time. "Serves him right." I mumble.

A very soft sigh escapes my pink haired companion's lips. "Maybe." Somehow, she sounds uncertain.

Yesterday she was going to pound his face in for his indiscretions and today she wants to let him off the hook. This girl is an odd one.

But I've known her since we were children, she's been my teammate since we were 12 and I can't say that her manic personality is any different than it's ever been.

As a teenager, I can admit to feeling inadequate thanks to the looming reputation of my perfect brother; the fucking hero of Konoha. I don't mind the title because he's even a hero to me, but it's really is hard to live up to his pristine image. I've always been slightly less perfect than him.

While I was just taking my chunin exams at age 13, he was already an ANBU captain by that age. My father smothers me with reminders every night at dinner.

Itachi means well. I believe in order to alleviate some of the pressure off of me; there are other ways he tries to fuck up his image in front of my father.

Not taking a wife yet for instance.

Itachi is nearly 22 now. He should have a wife by now according to Uchiha laws. Yet Itachi has declared that he will marry simply, '_when he feels like it'_.

My father was furious at the insubordination, but really there is nothing that old bastard can do. Itachi is the most powerful Uchiha there ever was and everyone knows it. Every argument ends in disappointment with my brother giving everyone a cold shoulder.

I admire him for that I guess. For not giving a fuck what anyone has to say to him, or about him.

"Sasuke-kun, on the next mission-" Sakura's voice is hesitant, but unfortunately her sentence is interrupted, and I see the disappointment on her face.

"_Sa-ku-ra_-_chan_."

I turn my head in the direction of the very bright smile on _that_ perverts face and a singsong voice.

Not Naruto.

Jiraiya, _that_ weirdo. He is waving a hand through the air, his eyes are creased as a smile lights his expression. I can feel the frown make way to my face. It's an automatic response to Naruto's toad-like sensei.

At my side, Sakura gives a very discreet sigh. "Oh, hey there." She is polite, but I can tell the difference between genuine politeness on her part and forced manners. This is definitely the latter.

I would smirk, but he's coming right for us and I don't want him to think I agree with this fact. Rather I try to look a little angry, which is a mundane task.

It's pointless really because he's ignoring me anyways.

Typical old toad pervert, his eyes are too busy sticking to Sakura and a pink shade is coloring his cheeks. "Hey Sakura-chan." He stops in front of us and I watch him distractingly. "Have you talked to the hag today?" No one would have to ask to know he was referring to our Hokage.

Sakura shakes her head. "Not today, no. She's probably busy giving Naruto his community service." She grumbles, a bit of the niceness leaving her voice. Thinking about Naruto in any sort of negative situations often does that to her. She cares about him more than she might let on at times.

Jiraiya produces a sheepish laugh that sounds very suspiciously similar to our idiotic teammates'. The white haired old pervert even reaches his hand up and scratches his head the same way. _Hn_, typical idiots. "Yeah, I heard about that. That stupid kid shouldn't be peeping into windows like that anyways."

"You mean he shouldn't get _caught _peeping." I counter and he shifts his gaze to me for the first time. His awkwardly bright smile doesn't leave his face. "Or stealing women's underwear." I add for measure.

I hear Sakura's very tight, uncomfortable laugh. I glance over at her and she's glaring at me as if I should be more respectful. I am not off-put in the slightest.

"Well, Sakura, I have to say, you look lovely today." Jiraiya says a little too boldly, in an attempt to change the subject.

It's almost worse I must say.

Sakura goes absolutely rigid. "Thanks." She mumbles. She never has been very good at accepting compliments.

I would smirk at how stupid she looks but rather I feel a little uncomfortable myself. I instead look over at Jiraiya to see that he's holding his eyes on Sakura very intently. The smile just won't leave his lips and I feel like it's far too happy to be normal.

Then he does something that makes my hands want to leave my pockets of their own accord and smack it away. That old pervert picks up his hand and sits it on Sakura's shoulder. Breaking the touch barrier? That's bold, even for this experienced freak. I stiffen, unsure of what to do. It's surprisingly enough, not very often that Sakura is approached by other males so openly. Sure they gave her predatory gazes from time to time and it usually proved annoying to watch, but to actually _touch_ her? It was strangely forward.

I look at Sakura and she has an absolutely unreadable expression. Her lips are parted and her chest is rising and falling steadily. Her back is straight and she doesn't actually appear upset, but it's very weird.

I can't even manage three seconds of neutrality before I raise my hand and shove him away to break the contact between them. "Oi, you old pervert, isn't that a bit much?" I scowl and he glances at me as if he's not sure what I'm talking about.

And then I glance over at Sakura, who it seems is suddenly looking at me. In fact, her whole body is turned in my direction. The sun is framing her, giving her a warm glow and for some reason I am retaining her entire attention.

Her lips are still parted and her bright eyes look a million times brighter.

Way, way, _way _too bright. Those lips tilt upwards very quickly and it's suddenly as if I had kissed her or something.

A dreamy, unconditionally delighted expression covers her face and she bits her lip in an almost flirty way.

Sakura hasn't looked at me like that in _years_.

I take a step back.

"Sa..kura?" I give her a look as if she's sprouted a second head.

"Sasuke-kun. Wow, that was _really _amazing. You just defended me!" She takes another step towards me and I am officially creeped out.

And then Jiraiya's voice in my ear makes me look away from creepy, deja vu Sakura. "Welp, I'm gonna get outta here. Later kids!" And then he poofs away before I can even get a good look at his face.

I frown.

A frown that is still on my face as I look back at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. You're so cool!" She murmurs, and her arms reach out to grab my arm.

_What the hell, Sakura? _What has gotten into her all of a sudden?


	2. Two

**Chapter 2: **

**Inspiration: **_Temporary Bliss- The Cab_

_"I come over, quarter past 2, love in my eyes, blinded by you. Just to get a taste of heaven, I'm on my knees."_

**Pairing: **_SasuSaku, ItaSaku, NaruSaku, and maybe some other random pairs._

**Notes: **_Chapter 2 eh. I know that the first chapter was surprisingly long and this second chapter is much shorter. So thateveryone is clear, this chapter is actually more accurate towards the length my chapters will normally be. I am a full time college student, as well as someone who holds down a job, so I don't have time to write very often. As such I usually post much shorter chapters more frequently, rather than longer chapters. either way, here's chapter 2. It's unedited by my Beta's, either one of them, so it might have mistakes. Sorry for that, i'll probably go back and swap this chapter out with an edited version later, but for now I just wanted to post._

_Comments and criticisms are appreciated._

**Theme: **_Romance/Craziness/Drama_

**Rating: **_T for now._

* * *

[I can't help it, I'm addicted.]

* * *

[pov:Sakura]

Wow.

I mean, _wow_.

Sasuke-kun; he's really handsome isn't he?

I can't remember the last time Sasuke-kun has ever acted so protective over me. I peer into his dark eyes and I can swear they look warm. He's backing away from me with an expression I can't quite figure out. Wow, he's so mysterious!

"Sakura-" He says, his voice almost breaking with emotion. I'm certain he's overwhelmed with how much he likes me back. It warms my heart and I give him a big encouraging smile. "-Sakura, what are you looking at me like that for?" His low, usually boring voice doesn't necessarily sound boring at the moment.

I take it as a great sign.

I ruffle my pink hair and take a step closer to him. He parries it with a step back and I giggle at him. There isn't much that I don't know about Sasuke-kun.

He's been on my team since we were kids. I know for a fact that there is no one who knows him better than Naruto and I. I can see through his boring expression. I know what all of his words mean and I know what his moods are. His _real_ moods, not the ones he expresses out loud.

"Sasuke-kun," I am entirely unsure whether I see his eye twitch, or if I imagine it. "Do you want to go on a date tonight?" I ask, a rush of cheerfulness flooding my heart at the prospect alone.

Being alone with Sasuke-kun; eating dinner with Sasuke-kun. I imagine lifting a bite of delicious desert into his mouth. He gives me a smoldering gaze after he greedily take it from me and his tongue reaches out to glide across his lips to lick away the smudge left over. _"Sakura, you're the best."_ He whispers into my ear and we lean in for a passionate—

"Are you on drugs?"

Well, what a terrible way to end a perfectly perfect daydream.

I giggle at him again. "Wow, Sasuke-kun you're so funny. I didn't know you were so funny."

He does seem to be looking at me oddly. His lips a parted and his coal eyes are squinted, as if he's inspecting me for head wounds. A long moment passes and I wonder why he hasn't answered my question.

Sasuke and I had been on plenty of "dates" before. After missions we would go out alone and eat ramen, just the _two_ of us. He could have gone home to the compound all those times and ate his family's delicious food, but he chose to spend them with me. That means he definitely cares about me.

Seriously though, the look he's giving me is really weird. "Sasuke-kun?" This time my voice is much more reserved.

I am suddenly slightly worried. What if he doesn't love me? What if I'm all alone in this and he can't bring himself to be my boyfriend?

For a moment he seems entirely frozen. His shoulders are stiff and his hands are curled into fists. His lips are curled down into an uncertain kind of frown.

"Sakura," His smooth, dull voice is like music to my ears, "The prospect of being on drugs is not funny." He seems truly concerned for my wellbeing and that makes me happy.

He took a in a deep breath and for some reason I didn't hear him release it.

"What the hell is this?" And then he is several steps backwards in a flash. Out of touching distance and I whine at the thought that I can't reach out for him whenever I want. Not that I would touch him or anything, but it was nice to know that I could.

I stomp my foot and my lips curl into a pout. "Why are you being mean?" I coo.

Apparently, it made him angry to hear me say that. I assume it's because he doesn't want me to think he's mad; of course he doesn't. He doesn't want to hurt my feelings after all, he's in love with me.

"What the hell!" He snaps and then he is gone. Like, gone for good. His form vanishes entirely. No remains left behind that he had even been there at all other than the boot prints in the dirt.

And then I cry.

Tears leak down my cheeks and I chew my lip.

Does Sasuke hate me?

* * *

[pov:Sasuke]

Has she gone mad?

Have I gone mad?

I glare at my feet as I walk, my thoughts swirling like a hurricane, dark and unpredictable.

What was happening exactly?

One moment, Sakura is normal; which for that crazy girl isn't all that average, just not…well, _too_ annoying.

The next minute, she thinks I'm the funny and handsome and clever again. The last time Haruno Sakura had told me I was handsome was when we were _thirteen_ years old.

Around the time we became chunins, she stopped acting so infatuated with me. I am uncertain whether her feelings remained and she just hid them well, or if she truly transcended her crush. Either way, I was entirely thankful. It was enough having fangirls at every corner, the last thing I wanted was to have my female teammate, who I would have to spend mostly every day with for years, to be another of my long line of infatuate fans.

I never respected her when we were younger, but after the years ticked by and she stopped acting so lovesick, I learned to acknowledge her.

When Naruto, Sakura and I decided we were going to train to become stronger and to do so with different sensei, Naruto found Jiraiya, and Sakura and I were left behind while they trained.

The years that Naruto trained with Jiraiya, Sakura and I went on mostly small, novice missions, often together. I had grown to accept her and began to recognize her potential even before she became strong.

It was just something I began to acknowledge.

The year that Naruto returned with Jiraiya and Tsunade was the same year Sakura gained significant worthiness in my eyes.

Becoming that old hags apprentice was an exceptional feat on her half and our pink haired teammate became powerful before we knew it. Naruto was back and team 7 was at hand again.

I know that our team is useless, but I grew up with them. Naruto, the dobe and Sakura are both trustworthy. I even consider them friends, though I would never admit it aloud to them.

Training with my brother is taxing and Sakura is always at the hospital, or training with the Hokage, so we don't see each other as much in these days; but missions are always interesting with those two morons.

The last mission we went on we had just returned from 2 days ago.

Naruto had stolen the panties of our targets wife. It is a travesty and I still want to punch his face in for it, but it happened and there is little to do to change it now.

Our pervert friend wouldn't change overnight. He would always be Naruto that much was for sure.

So why, all of a sudden, is Sakura acting this way?

Did I do something to lead her on?

Brushing Jiraiya away might have been a bad move. Is it possible that she harbored all of the feelings inside because she thought I didn't feel the same? Was it possible that she recognized my defensiveness of her as a sign that I was in fact interested?

I shuddered at the thought.

Sakura should know better. We're nearly 21 now. She should recognize by now the signs of my friendship. Of _course_ I'm not romantically interested in her.

_Baka_.

I shake my head and stop walking just outside of the Hokage tower.

Where of all people, I see the one person I didn't expect to run into today.

With several buckets of water and many different kinds of brushes and sponges, Naruto is present near the tower. His sleeves are rolled up and he is groaning dramatically as he leans over a bucket soaking a sponge.

He withdraws it with another award winning, theatrical gurgle. "_Uuuughh_." He drones and slaps the sponge against the tower, pushing it over the surface in lazy, half-ass circles. "Why meeeeee~?" Though there doesn't seem to be anyone else listening and he hasn't noticed me, yet he still asks the question out loud.

I shake my head and smirk at my stupid friend.

"Talking to yourself like the weirdo you are, I see." I slip the words out on a mildly teasing, but mostly dull voice. "You brought this on yourself, dobe."

A blond mop of hair turns to reveal a soap speckled tan face. His features go from scrunched with dramatic pain, boredom and displeasure, to sparkling glee. "Teme!" Genuine rejoice, Naruto is apparently very content to ignore my comments and I'm pretty sure that's because he's just happy for a distraction.

He seems to be very tired of cleaning, though it looks to me as if he's just started.

"What are you doing here?!" He produces the question while tossing the sponge in his hand back into the bucket. It lands with a thunk, splashing water over the bottom of his pants leg. An unfortunate occurrence which he entirely ignores in favor of heading my way with open arms.

I'm surprisingly tolerant of this fact; anything to get my mind of the travesty of our bold and normally rather predictable teammates mysterious personality alteration.

I simply stand stiffly with my arms locked down at my sides as Naruto squeezes me in a desperate, melodramatic hug. He sniffles against my ear as if he's had enough of the woes of life and is in over his head.

The hug persists for four seconds before I shrug him off with a groan of, "Hn, _weirdo_."

Again he is undeterred.

For a moment he serves as an interesting, albeit always odd, distraction, before his words pierce my memory. They bring an uncomfortable chill down my spine. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

I contemplate telling him a lie for a moment. It seems as if it might be the correct thing to do. Naruto and I have always butted heads over this particular subject; well, he likes to think of it as butting heads.

Mostly it just consists of him occasionally telling me how _annoying_ it is that _I_ refuse to 'acknowledge Sakura-chan's feelings' while we're drunk on sake at the bar. Sometimes he used the words 'be nicer'.

I can never tell if he's being genuine or not.

He must know—Naruto knows _everything_ in spite of what a goober he is, he always manages to know more than he lets on—that I honestly do acknowledge Sakura-chans feelings.

Well, I thought I did.

Unless I truly didn't.

Unless she felt differently than I thought and this entire time she had truly felt that way for me.

My lips curve down into a slightly perplexed grimace.

I slightly recognize Naruto's features have become a little more staid in my absence of words. He repeats his question in a very precise tone. "Where's Sakura-chan."

I don't want to assume that he knew we would be together this morning, but it seemed a lot like it.

"She's acting weird." Are the only words I manage to say.

My blond teammate frowns slightly, his lips curving into a question mark. For a moment he doesn't say anything at all before he crosses his arms across his chest in a steadfast, disapproving manner. "What'd you do wrong this time?" He reproaches with a leery glare.

For a moment I have the instinct to punch him atop that thick skull of his. It's a thought that is hastily silenced within me as it quickly reminds me of something Sakura would do. I stifle the urge anxiously, eager to rid my thoughts of her.

It was just _too_ weird.

"Dobe," I begin a touch gravely, generally unaffected by his accusation after my mind has once again paints pictures of Sakura batting her eyelashes at me in my head. "Tell me, does Sakura have…" I struggle through the sentence, "_feel..ings_ for me?" Surely if anyone would know, Naruto would.

His return face insinuates that he thinks I've lost my mind. I immediately sympathize and connect with such an expression. I'm pretty sure I may have lost my mind as well.

His vivid blue eyes flicker across my features to check for discrepancies—I assume he is trying to decide if I'm an imposter—because he shivers as if he's caught by a wave of chills. He reaches a calloused finger out to poke my cheek and I scowl at this, but leave him to his inspection none the less.

We spend approximately a full minute as he decides my apparently questionable origins, because he lifts his hand and scrubs it through his hair rather distraughtly. "And you said _Sakura_ is the one acting weird?"

I nod somberly.

He only produces another strange countenance, looking me up and down again, before his tone is surprisingly thoughtful. "Teme, since when do you care about Sakura-chan or how she's acting enough to seek out my help?" He squints at me.

This produces a long, drawling sigh from my lips. "-Since she's begun acting weird." I offer, tiring of this situation.

"Weird how?"

"Just…weird." I shoot back at him. My fingers come up to massage my temples. "Today she…" I paused, gazing into his eyes with a severe expression to emphasize the seriousness of the moment, "asked me on a…_date_." I toil through the sentence.

My response is a gawking, gaping jaw. "What?—" He produces, rather unhelpfully. "You're saying Sakura-chan asked _you_ on a _date_?"

I nod sourly to confirm.

He lifts a hand to scratch at his chin as if he's an old wise man, scratching at his beard as he's busying himself with a young man's concerns. Though Naruto has no beard and the effect is significantly less impressive than this.

For a long moment the only sound surrounding us is the sound of the wind and the occasional bird call, before the silence is broken.

"Can't be." He offers, anticlimactically and unhelpfully.

I scowl at him again. I consider repeating my question but I fear it'll fall on deaf ears.

Either way, Naruto's response seems to be an answer in itself. If he doesn't even believe my problem is reality, then perhaps something strange really is amuck here.

"She batted her eyelashes at me." I produced the recollection of the memory with a tremor of dismay; my stoic expression adding to the horror of the statement.

Immediately his eyebrows scrunch together and his legs dip into a frown. When he speaks his tone is affronted. "Take that back!" He shoots. "That's not true!"

Again I offer him a troubled nod.

He pauses to glare at me hard, as if he could see the truth on the features of my face.

It's another minute that ticks by before his frown lessens in gravity. When he does speak, his words seem determined and back to his normal loser tone. "Don't worry Teme," He clamps a hand down on my shoulder muscle, "We'll get to the bottom of this!"

I wonder if I've actually made a fatal mistake by pulling the dobe into this before I realize there's no turning back now. He knows and it was out of my control.

I naively hope that it's something temporary, or that perhaps next time I see Sakura everything will return back to normal. After all, I could have possibly imagined it? Maybe?

My frown deepens as my blond haired screw up of a teammate returns to cleaning the tower in a bout of normalcy, grumbling nearly instantly about the horrendous of the task.


End file.
